Schrodinger's Cat
by iwritebadbutdealwithit98
Summary: Gabriel Agreste would do anything to assure his son is safe and well. When Chat Noir's wellness is challenged, Gabriel goes to great lengths to help him. Maybe his efforts will do more harm than good. Maybe his efforts will be ineffective.
1. Where There's a Will

**my tumblr is Adrienaline-rushed-art if you wanna see artwork (links at bottom)**

There's always an eerie feeling when something goes wrong. As if the ticking of clocks slows to a stop. A feeling of dizziness as though the earth had wobbled out of balance. Suddenly overcome with the experience; there's an ultra focus on that particular moment and yet a feeling of not really being there at all. Which is why the crowd's murmurs went unnoticed as Ladybug sat unmoving and hunched over. Her earrings screamed in her ears again, but she didn't even flinch. Nothing around her mattered, everything was caving in.

"Please… please."

Her whimpers fell quiet and pathetic on the ears of onlookers. It felt wrong to see her so weak. However, not nearly as wrong as seeing the limp frame she was cradling.

"This isn't _fair._ " Ladybug shook her head violently. How dare the sun shine so brightly? How dare the birds sing? Why was time continuing for everyone else while she was stuck _here_?

Alya stood in the front row of the people encircled around Ladybug, her hands keeping the recording phone up only by absent habit. She didn't snap out of her horrified daze until the crowd behind her stirred and she was being shoved out of the way.

"Out of my way, and leave while you're at it," a tall figure emerged in front of Alya; the voice and stature unmistakable.

Footsteps brought Ladybug's attention up to the intruder, "Mr. Agreste? What are you doing here?" She sounded torn between being perplexed and offended.

Gabriel only stared down at her. His eyes were colder than usual, but Ladybug sensed a deep message was trying to be conveyed.

He crouched down beside her, his lips parting with a stern quiver, "Get away… from my son," his voice attempted to be a frustrated growl but was more of a cry for help.

Ladybug's eyes hardened, " _What?_ "

Gabriel leaned over and touched the golden strands of hair of… that… _thing_ … that empty shape that _wasn't real_.

Ladybug took a shaky breath, "You mean… he's your-"

Gabriel glared at Ladybug, answering her question thoroughly.

Finally, Gabriel reached underneath Chat Noir's knees and upper back, slowly leveling himself back to his feet. Chat Noir's neck caved and allowed his head to fall back, a trail of purple leading from the nape of his heck to the red stains tainting his blond locks.

Before she could lose herself down another spiral, Ladybug managed, "I'm so sorry… I thought we'd won. I didn't see-"

"Please, be quiet."

Gabriel turned - this time the crowd parted for him - and he left without another word. With her heartbeat ringing loudly in her ears, the sound of Ladybug's earrings' last cries were drowned out. Alya took no time putting her phone down and rushing to Ladybug's side as hot tears traced like acid down her face.

"Come on, Ladybug. This isn't the time to reveal your identity to everyone."

Ladybug lifted her head to look at Alya, opening her mouth hesitantly and straining her voice, "Alya?"

Alya's eyes widened at the familiarity in Ladybug's tone, but she said nothing.

"Oh, Alya!" Ladybug wrapped her arms around Alya's knee, making her jump.

Alya took Ladybug's hands and lifted her to her feet, "I know somewhere safe, follow me."

Ladybug blindly followed Alya. An unbreakable trust evident in the way her breathing calmed as she held onto Alya's hand. Heads turned as Alya dragged Ladybug into a small clothing store and through to the dressing rooms.

"Barely anyone comes here and I won't be able to tell which one is you when you come out," Alya smiled softly, waving as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Ladybug snatched Alya's hand once again, "I don't wanna be alone. I can't be alone… Chat Noir… Adrien...he's-"

Alya blinked, "But Ladybug, your secret-"

"Oh, c'mon Alya. Don't pretend like you don't know. Don't pretend like you haven't been on my case multiple times already."

Alya studied Ladybug's face for a moment, "Ok, girl… let's go together," she brought her arm around Ladybug and they entered the dressing rooms with barely enough time for her transformation to lose hold.

No one dared approach the door the two girls had entered. No one dared bother the door behind which there was sniffling, coughing and whimpering. No one dared ask the broken girls to leave.

All of the lights were out in the Agreste Mansion. The shades were drawn. The bedroom lights doused. Gabriel's hooded eyes dimmed what light remained in his eyes.

He sat staring at Chat Noir, laying there on Adrien's bed. There was nothing much to do but watch. Maybe his eyes would flicker open at any given moment. Maybe they wouldn't, but Gabriel didn't care. He'd watch the lifeless body for the rest of his life if he had to. He'd sworn to himself he'd protect his son at all costs. Losing sight of him would only be admitting defeat.

"Mr. Agreste."

Gabriel didn't bother to look over at Nathalie. Not even so much as a hum in response. He simply bowed his head further.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but someone's here to see you, Sir," Nathalie's voice was soft and uneven, a shaky sniffle adding to her lost composure.

Gabriel finally spared her a glance, bringing his hand down to hold onto Chat Noir's, as if to make sure he wouldn't disappear. Her appearance confirmed what he'd heard in her voice. Her bun was lopsided, her glasses were smudged, and her blouse was half untucked with some buttons missing from the top. No one was in top condition today. Gorilla was nowhere in sight after they'd arrived at home. Driving them home, he ran two red lights, stopped at 3 green lights, and nearly parked the car… through the gate.

Gabriel sighed, "Who on earth would be here to see me _now_?"

"He says it's important," Nathalie glanced at Chat Noir, then looked back to Gabriel.

Gabriel straightened, "Bring him in."

Nathalie nodded and excused herself back out the door, returning quickly with a small solemn old man in a red Hawaiian shirt.

Gabriel's grip on Chat Noir's hand tightened, "Don't look at him."

"Gabriel-"

"You did this to him! If it weren't for you, none of this would've ever happened."

"He made the decision."

"You made the decision an option."

Fu kept his gaze steady on Gabriel's, allowing a beat of silence, "What do you plan to do?"

"I don't have one. But I should hope you do."

"Me? I expected you must have something in mind, taking him as Chat Noir and leaving him here. This isn't how most people handle a loss. I came for that concern."

"You should know everything about this miraculous. It's supposed to protect him. He must be alright… you must know how to wake him."

Fu shook his head regretfully, "That is not in my power."

Gabriel shot up, "If _keeping my son safe_ is not in your power. Then neither should putting him in danger."

"I realize you aren't very happy with me right now-"

"I'm beyond unhappy. What you did to my son is unforgivable."

Fu narrowed his eyes and nodded, "And to think this is the happiest he's been," he stroked his beard shamelessly.

Gabriel snarled, "Look, is it the ring you want?" he turned to reach for Chat Noir's ring, "Just take it and _go_ -"

"I wouldn't."

Gabriel stopped in his tracks, "What?"

"Whatever hope there is for your son… removing the ring isn't a good idea."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, "So, you do know something."

"I know that much."

"Why can't I remove the ring?"

Fu approached the bed, gesturing towards the ring. Five lights holding for far longer than five minutes. "Normally, his transformation would've dropped by now. But his kwami is enduring, to talk to him one last time."

Gabriel looked at the ring; intrigued.

"The ring will hold his soul until his time runs out."

Gabriel stiffened as the ring beeped and one light blinked off, "Then I don't have much time," he stormed past Fu and started out the door.

"Don't do something you'll regret," Fu called.

"Why would I regret saving my son?" Gabriel growled.

"Maybe you can save him by leaving him be."

"As if I'd listen to the likes of you."

"Adrien… Adrien!"

Adrien brought himself to open his eyes at the desperation in Plagg's voice.

"Plagg?" Adrien blinked, then looked around, "Where are we?"

Plagg zipped closer to Adrien than usual, a foreign vulnerability in his eyes, "In the miraculous…"

"What?! How did I get in the miraculous?" Adrien furrowed his eyebrows, searching through his memories.

Plagg's laugh was tight, "Don't you remember?" he touched his paw to Adrien's cheek, "You asked me to show you what it was like!"

"No… the last thing I remember is…"

"Let me guess… Ladybug? Were you dreaming about giving her lots of smooches-"

"No, Plagg. I remember Ladybug, but it's like… she kept getting further away. I fell- no, I was pushed. I heard a scream, and then nothing… Plagg… am I-"

"Must be another one of those dreams of yours! Say, what was it you said you liked about Ladybug? I keep forgetting…"

Adrien stared at Plagg, realization creeping into his gaze, "You know, Plagg. You've never wanted to talk about love with me. You haven't even asked for cheese at all…"

"Oh! Oh, right! I-I'm so hungry… man, I could go for some cheese. Let's get… out… of here…" Plagg trailed off.

"Plagg, I won't be getting out of here will I?"

Plagg turned away.

"Or should I say, I won't be getting out of here… alive."

Plagg flinched.

Adrien looked down at his hands. He hugged his knees to his chest as a silence formed between the two of them.

 _Chat Noir! No!_

"Ladybug?" Adrien looked above him. Ladybug's face was projected overhead, looking down at him with worry in her eyes.

Adrien reached out to touch her, "Ladybug, I'm right here!"

 _Open your eyes! Say something! Say some stupid joke... I don't care I just-_

Adrien shut his eyes. He couldn't bare to watch.

 _Please… Please._

He laughed bitterly, "Don't cry, My Lady. I haven't even had the chance myself."

Plagg touched Adrien's shoulder. Adrien looked at his kwami dejectedly, letting him nuzzle into his chest. They stayed holding each other, ignoring what was in front of them, ignoring Gabriel's voice, focusing on each other.

Plagg groaned and fell limp in Adrien's embrace.

"Plagg! What's wrong?"

"Sorry, kid," he smiled faintly, "Could use a little cheese is all…"

Gabriel flipped through the miraculous book furiously.

"I doubt you'll find anything in there," Fu mumbled from behind Gabriel.

"You can read it, can't you?"

"Yes…"

"Then there must be something."

"My being able to read it doesn't confirm there will be useful information."

"It's the best I've got."

"I don't think you understand what you're doing."

Gabriel whipped around, "And you don't understand that you don't have the right to tell me that!"

Ladybug dialed again. It was a reflex at this point. Why did she come to tonight's patrol? To honor the tradition?

No answer.

She shook her head sadly, " _No_ ," she sobbed, " _Not again!_ "

Her gasps quickened and her throat tightened. As if on a rebellious cue, tears fell down her face against her wishes.

"Gabriel, please listen. You don't look well."

"Did you expect me to be out singing for joy on the rooftops?!"

Her cries came stronger than ever this time. She wept loudly into her hands. She didn't care who would hear her.

She choked out a wail.

Her yo-yo lit up.

"I expect you to slow down and think about your actions for a moment. This isn't something that's supposed to be in human hands. Whenever a person tries to mess with magic on their own abilities, things never go well."

"Well, _who_ then? If not me? What power-"

"There's only one power that can do it, but-"

"Quit hesitating over consequences when I have such little time. ALL I WANT IS A CHANCE TO HAVE MY SON BACK!"

Gabriel's voice echoed against the walls and a bright green glow flashed from the ring.

"No… I'm too late!" Gabriel ran up to his son's bedside.

A pink light trailed behind them, twirling into Adrien's bedroom and mingling with the dancing green light. The pawprint on the ring vanished and the green light climbed up Chat Noir's arm. The light consumed him entirely until he shattered.

"ADRIEN!" Gabriel grabbed for the small green specks desperately.

A bracelet remained where Chat Noir had been. The bracelet and the ring were swept up into the pink light as it flew away.

art


	2. Baby Steps: Eden

**Guys you don't understand, I'm more excited than anyone to post the next chapter.**

 **Oh, and, the last two drawings are inspired by one of my faves, minimuii on Tumblr :D I love her. So, I guess I'll just devote this chapter to her 3**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **p.s. thanks for all the lovely comments, I love to hear about your experiences reading this, it makes my day! I read them all, I just don't know how to respond sometimes :3**

Master Fu was shoved into the wall as Gabriel rushed out the door. Nathalie gasped and chased after him, eventually removing her heels to catch up. She'd never seen him run so fast, or at all for that matter.

Nathalie panted as she followed her boss down the block, wincing as she regretted removing her shoes, "Mr. Agreste, I understand that you're-"

"If you're only going to pester me you can go back and wait for my return. I will not be convinced of anything," Gabriel didn't bother stopping, but instead picked up his pace.

"Sir, I just don't understand-"

" _I_ don't understand why you're still here."

Nathalie finally slowed to a stop, staring for a moment before making her way back to the mansion; Master Fu was at the door looking sad and concerned.

Gabriel pushed through the sharp sting in his lungs and the dryness of his throat. His tired, inactive heart banging like a hammer in his chest. Passerby glanced at him strangely as he flew past them, often running into him as a result of not watching where he was going.

Instead, his gaze remained towards the sky, fixated on the twirling pink and green lights. They lead him onward and kept what hope he had in their grasp. When the lights took a nosedive into the ground, Gabriel found himself in the park. The large, bright strike caused others in the park to flee, leaving Gabriel alone.

A gentle glow throbbed from a patch of bare soil beneath a tree, the cat miraculous in the center and the charm bracelet to the lower right of it. Gabriel knelt beside it, his chest still heaving. He watched the band of the black ring unfold and stretch out in multiple directions. The metal seemed to expand beyond the size of the ring, except for the head, which left the glowing green paw print safely in its borders. Two parts of the band extended side by side up to the charm bracelet, split down the middle was another sector stopping about halfway from the bracelet. Eventually, more and more pathways were made by the endless ring band until it became defined enough to identify; a skeleton. The green paw print remained beneath the rib cage, like a heart.

The ground around the newly formed skeleton lifted and molded into a body and face. Details faded in along with the flesh tones and sprouting hair. A pair of rosy lips parted and the wind blew into them; the lungs expanded and the bright green eyes fluttered open.

"Adrien…" Gabriel reached out, leaving his hand to hover hesitantly by the boy's face. A faint pink glow pulsed from beneath Adrien's skin along with a green paw print in his chest before it dimmed away.

His eyes swept to meet Gabriel's, a small but warm smile completed the picture; it was him.

"Adrien!" Gabriel lunged forward and wrapped his arms around his son, who hummed happily and took his father's hand. He stood back to get a good look at Adrien, "Ah."

Reaching up towards his shoulder, Gabriel removed his blazer and wrapped it around Adrien from his right hip so that the sides covered him from the front and back while the arms were tied on his left hip. Gabriel looked back to see Adrien's gleaming eyes begin to narrow under his drooping eyelids; without a second thought he put his hands under Adrien's knees and upper back, and lifted him from the ground.

Or at least, he lifted him for a moment. Gabriel grunted as he stumbled forward, the sleeping blond still unstirred in his arms. With trembling muscles, he finally held Adrien and walked forward. He was barely to the exit of the park before he collapsed down on a bench and reached for his smartphone.

Unfortunately, the _smart_ in smartphone did not include the intelligence of the user. It was then that Gabriel remembered he had purposefully left his phone in office in order to be left alone. He groaned and pushed his forehead against Adrien's. Gabriel had heard plenty about carrying one's own weight, but this had to be _more_ than his own weight, incredible for someone as small as Adrien. He reluctantly forced himself back to his feet and carried his sleeping son down the block.

If Gabriel had thought running like a madman and ramming into people got him strange looks, he was in for it carrying a more than half naked teenage supermodel down the sidewalk of early-evening Paris. Rumors were probably already spreading about "The Fashion Designer Who Made a Rare Public Appearance and Stole Chat Noir" among the highly possible theories of Chat Noir's secret identity. Even if Gabriel somehow managed to protect his son's identity, he still hadn't formed an excuse for snatching the dead body of a superhero. Now he had to worry about explaining why he was in his current state and - if Adrien still behaved rebelliously with his miraculous - how Chat Noir was still alive.

Of course, he might have been getting ahead of himself, he just needed to calm down… there was absolutely nothing to calm down about in this situation. He had to stress about reputation, his schedule that had taken a hit, his deadlines, his… son.

Gabriel sighed. This was not the time to be going over the events of the day. He forced himself to refrain from being so overwhelmed that he ignored what was currently important. He just had never been so uncertain of what was to come. But it wasn't over yet. He would settle Adrien and make sure he was ok, then everything would go back to normal and he could go back to taking care of his company.

"What excellent timing you have," Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Adrien, half loving and half unamused.

Adrien rubbed his eyes sleepily just as Gabriel crossed the threshold of the front door.

"Alright," he carefully set Adrien's feet on the ground, "I'll come up and talk to you in a minute. For now, why don't you… change… and maybe take a shower as well."

Gabriel found himself losing eye contact and cleaning his glasses for no reason. Somehow his shortness of breath felt like there was more to it than physical exhaustion. He released his grip around Adrien and shakily made his way to his office until he heard a stumble and a cry.

Adrien was pushing himself up, knees wobbling as he took a step forward. When his legs gave in and he teetered off to the side, he barely caught himself even with his father's hands coming to his rescue. Adrien decided to stay on the ground and continued his journey by crawling towards the office, the direction he had seen his father walking in earlier.

"No, Adrien, I said to take a shower. Adrien?"

Adrien stopped to sit on the ground and look back at Gabriel with an enthusiastic hum.

"Adrien, get up. Are you hurt or something? Talk to me-"

" _Oh my God_ ," a voice cried from the top of the stairs.

Gabriel turned in time to see Nathalie stumbling down the stairs and staring at Adrien with her arms stretched out subconsciously.

After considering an explanation to Nathalie for less than half a second, Gabriel took a deep breath and lifted his chin, "Nathalie, just in time. I need you to bring Adrien up to his room. He's more cooperative with you so tell him to take a shower and meet me in my office in 30 minutes."

Nathalie couldn't help but to gape at her boss, "Sir, are you…"

"Thank you, Nathalie." With that, Gabriel stepped past Adrien and into his office.

Adrien started towards the office door once again, Nathalie was barely conscious enough to jump forward and catch the boys shoulders.

"Adrien," she heard herself speak through her messy thoughts, "What is the matter with you?" Many things were the matter with this situation altogether, she couldn't begin to explain why she found the need to ask that question.

"Come on, you need to get changed," Nathalie tugged at Adrien's arm, "It'll make this more comfortable for the both of us."

Adrien simply stared up at her, blinking a few times in confusion. Finally, Nathalie grabbed under his arms and started pulling him up, " _Goodness_. How much did you eat in the afterlife?" Her jaws snapped shut at her own comment.

Nathalie swayed as she struggled to keep Adrien upright. He whined and scrambled to wrap his arms safely around her.

"He doesn't seem to be himself," Master Fu appeared by Nathalie's side, making her jump, "I don't think he can stand on his own."

Nathalie looked over to Adrien, who was goggling at Master Fu. After considering him for a moment, she took his arms from around her shoulders and held on to him as she stepped to the side and turn her back to the stairs. Walking backwards, she encouraged him to follow.

"This way, Adrien. I know you're a little out of it, you've been through a lot today. You need some rest."

Her heels echoed against the marble stairs as she helped Adrien walk forward. Adrien switched between looking Nathalie in the eye and squinting down at his bare feet. In the rhythm, Nathalie felt Adrien's balance secure itself gradually. However, she wouldn't let him go until they reached the top of the stairs.

Master Fu strolled past the two of them. He turned towards them at the top of the stairs and held his hand out. In between his index and thumb was a large chocolate chip cookie.

In his other hand, he was feeding himself another cookie. "Mmm, it would be a shame if I couldn't share this wonderful taste with someone else."

Adrien squealed and released himself from Nathalie's grasp, marching up the stairs with ease. At the top of the stairs, Fu rewarded him with the cookie, which was devoured in seconds.

Once Nathalie had caught up, she beckoned Adrien towards his bedroom. Fu followed them.

"Thank you for your help. I didn't really expect that to work," Nathalie turned on all of the lights in Adrien's bedroom. He walked around, looking around slowly, eventually making his way to the large windows. She smiled at him, it was a relief to see he had found his ability to walk again. As if he could sense her thoughts, he stumbled and face-planted barely to the side of the foosball table.

"You can always count on the stomach. Food is a universal language," Fu sat down on the white sofa while Nathalie helped Adrien back to his feet.

Nathalie frowned, "True, but we all speak the same language here. I'm still worried, Adrien seems off and it's starting to look like more than trauma."

Fu stroked his beard, watching Adrien approach the sofa curiously.

"Do you think he'll ever- Adrien! Get that out of your mouth!" Nathalie grabbed the remote in Adrien's mouth, keeping her hand on it and glaring at Adrien until he reluctantly opened his mouth to let her retrieve it.

Fu laughed, earning him a bewildered look from Nathalie, "Fu, something is seriously wrong with him!"

"I understand, do not worry. Hmm…" He studied Adrien's face for a moment before sliding across the sofa, "Let me see."

Fu raised his hands, feeling the air around Adrien's head for a few minutes before nodding, "I see. Adrien's mind seems much simpler, but also very active. I'd say his mind is much more energetic than any teenager or adult I've seen. It's very childlike."

"I agree that he does seem childlike. In fact, maybe even infant-like," Nathalie snatched a video game case away from Adrien's waiting lips. He reached for something else.

"True," Fu smirked at Nathalie as she restrained Adrien. He squirmed and started to whine. "But the question is, why?"

"More than that; how is he here? Fu, I- I don't know how much longer I can go along with this. He disappeared into thin air - that in itself was - I saw it myself. He was… he…" Nathalie pinched the bridge of her nose, "I'm surprised at myself for being able to act normal about this. I'm beginning to think maybe it's because I haven't really accepted everything and I'm dreaming this up. It isn't real. Or perhaps it is real and I'm… my immediate… _allowance_ of it all is my way of calming down or coping."

Fu leaned back to look Nathalie in the eye. "You're unsettled because it's something that affected you directly, but your willingness to adjust is because you see this magic every day, when Paris is attacked."

"So, you think this was Ladybug's magic then?" Nathalie glanced at the bed, picturing what had happened a few hours before, "But Ladybug wasn't there."

"No, there are many mysteries about this and many questions to ask Gabriel. Whatever happened, it's the first time it did. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I'm afraid."

Nathalie took a deep breath, "Well, questions for later I suppose. Adrien's supposed to be taking a shower- wait a minute, he can't take care of himself," she took an awkward glance at Adrien's make-do skirt, " _I_ certainly can't bathe him."

"Nothing a father hasn't seen," Fu offered with a grin.

"Mr. Agreste?" Nathalie knocked on the office door, "I'm very sorry to interrupt, but Adrien will be needing you in order to cooperate."

The silence on the other side of the door only made her more anxious, "Mr. Agreste?"

A sigh came from behind the door, "Come in, Nathalie."

The creak of the door muffled Nathalie's gasp. Piles of paper were scattered around the room. Attempts to shuffle through them had been made before being tossed to the side, leaving messy-haired man, swirling a glass of wine, slouched at his desk.

"Sir I… you need to be with him."

"Nathalie, can't you see I'm busy…" Gabriel shut his eyes dismissively.

"With all due respect, I'd say you purposefully attempted to act busy and frankly..." her eyes swept the room once more, "Failed."

Before Gabriel could scold her, Nathalie continued, "He's not himself. You're his father and he needs you."

Gabriel stared down at his drink. He thought for a moment, glared at Nathalie, got up, and walked out the door.

Gabriel turned the shower handle. Warm water sprayed onto the tile.

"There, now take a shower and get dressed. I'll wait for you- NO!" Gabriel pulled Adrien back from the water. Resisting the urge to drag his hand down his face as he inspected the damp blazer still around Adrien's hips. "Remove that, and _then_ take a shower. I'll be in my bedroom."

He turned and started out the door, leaving Adrien standing still and watching him with a curious look. A few seconds past and Gabriel hadn't heard Adrien stand under the water yet. He slowly opened the bathroom door again.

Adrien was directly in front of the door. His large eyes twinkling up at Gabriel as he stood centimeters away.

His father grumbled, "Don't follow me. Take a shower." He shut the door and walked across the room before he heard the door slide open from behind him, soft feet padding along behind him. "Adrien, _please_."

After bringing him back to the shower, eventually bringing himself to stripping Adrien himself, and watching him stick his tongue out to drink the shower water, Gabriel finally gave in.

"Fine," He shut off the shower and walked over to the jacuzzi tub. He twisted the handle-

"Adrien, get away from there!" Gabriel shot up and dragged Adrien away from the balcony.

Adrien continued to walk away towards the balcony, presenting all of the body he had to offer to all of Paris and leaning over the edge. It wasn't until the third time that Gabriel finally took hold of his wrist as he waited for the tub to fill.

While Adrien fussed, Gabriel searched around the room desperately for a distraction.

He grabbed the body wash and squirted it under the running water, "Look, Adrien!" He tried to excite his voice, "Bubbles!"

Mountains of fluffy white bubbles built under the faucet and spread across the tub. Adrien giggled and knelt by the tub, running his hand through the soapy water.

Once Adrien was settled in the tub, he instantly began to scoot back and forth, creating homemade waves. He splashed and swiped at the water and bubbles, making a mess all over the floor and a very annoyed Gabriel Agreste.

"Adrien!" Gabriel blocked his face with his hands as water splashed all over him. He took Adrien by the shoulders and held him down, "Adrien… what's happened to you? Where are you?"

Adrien beamed, his eyes bright and joyful. He reached out a soapy hand and touched his father's cheek. Gabriel's face softened.

"You're right," he stroked the side of Adrien's face, "You're not the problem… I am."

Art


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel rolled up his sleeves and reached for the washcloth beside Adrien. His usual poised performance met its match as he wet the cloth, carefully added soap, and froze awkwardly. His hands were suspended in the air, the dripping cloth spreading a wet spot on the thigh of his pants. He stared at the blurry blotch on the far right corner of his glasses, shakily putting the cloth down and using his shirt to clean the lens.

He sighed after rubbing at the glass about twenty times more than he needed to. The longer he dragged it on the less of an excuse it was. He couldn't avoid this forever, especially not to the expense of his soon-to-be raisin son.

Adrien started gathering handfuls of foamy soap and smothering them onto his face. He turned and flashed a bright, bearded smile at his father. Gabriel surprised himself when he laughed. The loud chuckle blurted out like a sputtering faucet, as though the only references of laughter he had were in silent movies and this was his first try.

He cleared his throat and settled his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. The full clear view of his son only making him smile more… that is until Adrien started eating the bubbles.

"Enough! That's not for yo- THAT'S NOT FOR YOUR MOUTH!"

Gabriel's warnings went ignored and Adrien discovered that soap was not as tasty as it looked the hard way. He spat and cringed; a few of the bubbles around his mouth and chin popped. His twisted expression and droopy bubble beard made him look like a deflating santa balloon.

Gabriel shook his head, reluctantly taking the washcloth and cleaning Adrien's face. "Didn't I tell you?"

Adrien squirmed as his father rubbed the cloth over his mouth. After Gabriel finished cleaning Adrien's face, he moved on to his expertise of grooming: hair.

He couldn't help but smirk a little as he massaged shampoo into Adrien's hair. Not that he wanted to brag or anything, but if he hadn't been a fashion designer he'd have been a hair stylist. After letting it lather, he rinsed the soap off and started conditioning.

"Good, now while we let it sit we'll move onto… _ah_ … right," Gabriel frowned as his predicament dawned on him again. "Well-"

He plucked a different washcloth from the side of the tub and proceeded to stare at it. Deliberately keeping his eyes off of Adrien. Wetting the cloth, he toyed with it until he came to a decision.

Gabriel handed the cloth to him, "Here, I'm sure you can figure it out just fine, it's easy enough."

Adrien took it with an enthusiastic hum. He squeezed the cloth and watched water pour out. With an anticipatory gasp, he shoved it into his mouth.

Gabriel snatched it faster than he could cry out in frustration. "Adrien! Not everything is food-"

Adrien's face morphed into a grimace; short gasps for air quickening as his eyes watered.

"No, don't cry-"

Adrien wailed and coughed in frustration. Gabriel cringed and raised his hands in attempts to quiet him. "No," he crossed his arms, wetting his sleeve with the cloth, "I won't be returning this. I suppose it's time to get this over with."

Finally lifting the soapy cloth to Adrien's back, he rubbed in circles, which at the very least started to calm Adrien. He washed Adrien's chest, arms, and his feet - lifting each foot from the water individually. Gabriel could only stare blankly at the suds that gradually deteriorated on Adrien's skin. His furrowed eyebrows revealed the selfish frustration and humiliation he tried his best to suppress. He knew it had to be done, and he knew he couldn't be anything but relieved that his son was back; this was the least he could do as a father. Whether he understood what was going on or not, Adrien was here, and he needed Gabriel.

However this realization didn't make the situation any less uncomfortable. "Stand up, Adrien," Gabriel stood up steadily as he held onto Adrien's wrists and helped him to his feet. "There we are, now no funny business."

He scowled as he scrubbed Adrien's stomach, legs, and… everything in between. It was one thing to bathe your infant son in the sink, and another to bathe your 15-year-old son who was healthy and independent just hours ago. Of course, he hadn't done the former either, so the comparison was meaningless. Gabriel sighed, tossing the washcloth onto the edge of the tub and rubbing his temples. Mission complete. After supporting Adrien as he stepped out of the tub, Gabriel turned to pull a towel from the rack.

He whirled back around to wrap the towel around Adrien. "Alright- no! Adrien!" Gabriel clenched his teeth as he watched his drenched, naked son run across the bathroom floor. "Get back here! We _do not_ run in the bathroom, come let me dry you off." He didn't care what Adrien's current mental age was, he _knew_ Adrien understood him. It was probably one of the first paternal instincts he had ever felt.

Adrien stopped and turned back around to face his father, a bored frown on his face. Then, with a sudden burst of excitement and playfulness, ran right back to him.

"Adrien, slow down!"

It was spectacular. The loud squeak against the tile floor, Adrien's breathless scream, and the morphed look of terror Gabriel glimpsed as the boy's footing betrayed him. His ankle twisted to the side, pointing his toes inward as his foot slipped underneath him. Arms flailing and spine arching backward before his knee hit the ground with a loud thud, throwing the rest of his body down with the momentum.

Gabriel didn't recognize his own squawking voice as he hurried to his son's aid. He sat Adrien up and cradled him to his chest just before the sobbing started. Hearing Adrien's matured voice and seeing his grown face twisted in such a way seemed pathetic. None of it belonged on a teenage boy. Yet, it resonated with Gabriel, perhaps because seeing his own son like this made him realize what he'd been doing wrong over the years. It almost felt like these were deep, preserved tears that the real Adrien would have shed regardless. The heartbreaking imagery was a lesson and a punishment.

"I'm here, Adrien," Gabriel whispered as Adrien quietted to occasional sniffles. "Let me see," he leaned over to get a look at the blossoming bruise on his son's knee. Stooping down, he did what he remembered seeing his wife do, and kissed the small injury. Before he could turn and smile at Adrien, he froze upon realizing that the bruise was gone. Adrien looked perfectly content, as though he hadn't just body slammed the bathroom floor and cried for 5 minutes.

He might have been seeing things, "Was that… bruise never there?" Gabriel muttered to himself. He looked suspiciously to Adrien, "Well, even so, be more careful. You've been making a habit of falling and hurting yourself. I wish to avoid you getting hurt at all costs."

There was a faint pink glow in Adrien's chest as he stared blankly. Gabriel chuckled bitterly, Adrien didn't understand. As far as anyone could tell, Adrien - the loyal friend, star student, treasured son, talented celebrity, and beloved hero - was gone. To each who knew him, whether it was in body or mind, he was gone. Gabriel had his son back, but did he really? "Let's get you dressed, Adrien."

Pushing himself off the ground, Gabriel strolled to the walk-in closet in the back of the bathroom. As Adrien wobbled to his feet, Gabriel pointed at him with his back turned, " _Walk_."

Gabriel listened closely to the easy pace of bare feet padding towards him. He nodded to himself in approval and scanned the racks for appropriate attire. It was past 21 O'clock, due time for Adrien to be in his sleepwear and perhaps grab a small meal before going to bed. Grabbing a folded pajama set and boxer briefs from a low shelf, he turned back to Adrien with determination. Setting the designer pajamas aside, Gabriel stretched the waistband of the briefs and held them out awkwardly. "Put your leg in."

Adrien stared with fascination before grabbing the elastic band and tugging on it. Gabriel wrenched Adrien's hand from the fabric, "No, your leg- oh, what's the use," he wrapped his arm around Adrien's back and lifted the boy's leg himself, forcing it through the first leg-hole in frustration. Allowing Adrien to lean on him for stability, he pushed his other leg through and sighed with relief; though he scowled as he pulled the underwear to Adrien's hips. Gabriel looked up at Adrien, eyebrows furrowed. "Let's hope you go back to normal soon and forget about this for both of our sakes," Gabriel's eyes widened, "my God-" did he need diapers?

Helping Adrien into the pajama pants and button-up, Gabriel made some mental calculations. It was highly possible that Adrien had… relieved himself in the bathtub, Gabriel hated to admit it but it was better that way. The only concern now was that he had eaten one cookie and was about to have a light dinner. Gabriel couldn't be sure what would happen if he decided to leave Adrien be, but if Adrien could walk, then there was always room for a teaching moment. In any case, Gabriel was hoping Adrien would be back to his old self by morning. Literally.

"Adrien," Gabriel let his hands fall on Adrien's shoulders, "my pride and joy. My _son_ ," he gestured to the toilet, "please tell me you know what that is."

Adrien slowly raised his arm to point in the direction Gabriel was gesturing. "ahH!"

Gabriel inhaled sharply. "Of course you don't," he took Adrien's shoulder and turned him toward the bathroom door, "let's go then, I'm not the one to make this sort of decision."

* * *

Nathalie was waiting at the dining room table. There were four covered dishes arranged on one end of the table, Fu and Nathalie sitting across from each other.

Gabriel addressed the both of them with his eyes, "We have a problem to discuss."

Nathalie and Fu raised their eyebrows with interest as Gabriel continued. "It's regarding Adrien's current abilities," he gestured to his son, who was staring at the silver domes that covered a heavenly smell. "What do you suppose his limits are? He can't talk at the moment, but can he actually take care of himself if he needs to? It's important we decide soon, because I'm unsure whether he needs diapers or not."

Nathalie's eyes widened. She turned to cough into her hand before pinching the bridge of her nose.

Fu smiled. "There's an easy way to find out, and there's a hard way."

Gabriel shook his head, "Fu, what are your theories? Earlier Nathalie informed me of your discussion about his behavior. If he has the mind of an infant, he won't remember how to excuse himself to a restroom I'm assuming."

"Well," Fu hummed, "he's also walking quite well at the moment, considering he was crawling just an hour or so ago. How was his bath? How did he behave?"

Gabriel grunted, "He was a handful. Running around, splashing, playing with bubbles…"

"Interesting. That behavior is quite advanced, especially running. It's more like a toddler than an infant…"

"What are you getting at?"

"It seems Adrien is gradually maturing, he is remembering more with every second. It's much like a computer downloading files. Easily by morning he could recognize a toilet and how to use it. The issue for the time being however… when did you potty train him?"

Gabriel blinked. "I… I don't really remember. I helped as I could, but it's Emilie who would've known the answer to that. I didn't spend as much time with him as I should have... I was building a company," he looked back to Adrien, now sitting impatiently in front of his meal.

"I'd recommend putting a colorful seat on the toilet, maybe he'll recognize it as a training seat. With his height he won't need steps or an adjusted size, just similar enough that he knows what it is. He might not know to flush or wash his hands, but I'd call that a minor inconvenience in comparison."

"We don't have colorful seat covers, in fact none at all. It's tacky." Gabriel's eyes fell to a corner of the room as he realized his shamelessly irrelevant and inappropriately timed pride in aesthetics.

Fu raised an eyebrow with amusement. "Well, what did you have for Adrien when he was small?"

"Well, toddler products don't really come in sophisticated colors but-"

"Then even if it turns out it's unnecessary it at least lowers risk of an accident. And it beats rushing out and buying a pack of diapers, no?"

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair, this time a less egotistical distress on his face. "I can't be seen buying anything, not after everything that's happened today. The more information the public has, the narrower my shot at a believable excuse when I try and straighten this mess out."

"In all fairness," Fu closed his eyes and shrugged, "you were the one who handled this sloppily. Showing up to personally retrieve Chat Noir… I don't know in what world you would've expected to get out of that one easily."

Gabriel scowled. It was true he had acted impulsively, but it couldn't be helped. Rushing to his aid was nothing short of instinctual. Watching helplessly as his son fell 300 meters and hit the ground - and through the eyes of a butterfly at that - erased all traces of reason. It was the last straw, he couldn't stand to lose another loved one right before his eyes.

"Alright," Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows, "Nathalie, go quickly and buy what we need. Don't order it for delivery, I want this as low profile as possible. Take the subway."

Nathalie stood from her seat and headed for the door until Gabriel caught her arm. He leaned forward and removed the lid from the dinner plate. Examining the dish, he plucked a bread roll from it and handed it to Nathalie. "Sir?"

"You should have something to snack on at least, you haven't eaten. None of us have," Gabriel gestured to Adrien, "I would wait for your return but it seems we have a fussy toddler."

Nathalie stared for a moment in disbelief, then smiled in thanks before proceeding through the doorway.

Gabriel and Fu's attention returned to Adrien, who was beginning to groan. Gabriel sat beside Adrien, gesturing for a chef to retrieve Nathalie's serving and put it away for the time being.

As the chef reached for the plate and brought it across the table, Adrien snapped. He screeched in frustration and threw his arms over the plate, knocking it out of the chef's hands and watching it clatter onto the table.

"Adrien!" Gabriel lunged for the spilled food, trying to push Adrien back into his seat and keep him away from it.

"Food!" Adrien screamed and reached for the slice of camembert, his eyes flashing green.

Gabriel froze in his tracks while Fu's eyes widened. "He spoke his first word!"

Fu turned to Gabriel in bewilderment, "That's what caught your attention?"

Gabriel shot up and snatched the cheese away from Adrien, "Enough, you will eat properly from your own plate. This behavior is unacceptable."

Adrien's nostrils flared as his sclera turned completely green and black cat ears emerged from his head.

Gabriel stood motionless. "Oh my God."

* * *

Marinette squinted through her puffy, red eyes, pushing a needle through the yellow felt in her hands. She was careful to keep a yellow button in place as she centered the fabric over the bangs of a plush doll. She had cut the bangs shorter in order to cover them with a replacement. Bringing the needle through and back the other side of the button, she tightened and knotted the thread before holding the doll out in front of her.

She was met with beady green eyes and a soft smile. Reaching for a piece of dark gray felt, she held it over the doll's face so that the two holes cut into it aligned with its eyes. "I think he's ready, Tikki."

With a swift movement of her needle, Marinette hid the remainder of string within the doll's body and detached it. She removed the white over-shirt on its body along with the dark gray t-shirt. After flipping the t-shirt inside out and unrolling the seemingly short sleeves, she pulled on the velcro back and placed it back on the doll. She undid the velcro on the seam of the blue jeans and folded it around the back of the doll, revealing dark gray pants.

Marinette continued to pull at secret folds and attachments until the doll was to place the mask. From the cat ears down to the boots, he was complete.

"He's perfect, Marinette," Tikki cooed. "Adrien would love it."


	4. Chapter 4

Alya's name lit up the small screen. Marinette barely flinched other than to raise her eyebrow and grab her phone feebly. Her thumb dragged across the screen to unlock it as she turned off the lights in her room and cuddled the Chat Noir doll to her chest. She climbed up to her bed, immediately sliding under the covers with a hesitant sigh of relief. She blinked at Alya's message.

 **Alya** i'm telling nino 22:38

about everything 22:38

Marinette pursed her lips. Of course Alya could tell Nino, in fact Marinette had expected her to already. Although… did she really mean _everything?_

 **Alya** well except about you, that's up to you to tell him 22:39

She smiled softly. She would tell Nino, for sure. Just not now.

 **Marinette** ok. Just make sure he doesn't tell anybody even as a

confirmation of the rumors 22:39

there's enough going around and I don't know what M.

Agreste was thinking but the least we can do is protect

Adrien's identity even when he's gone. Otherwise Nino

deserves to know… I'd hate for him to find out through

social media 22:41

 **Alya** god i cant imagine 22:42

anyway, try to get some rest, ok? 22:43

 **Marinette** yeah 22:43

tbh I don't want to close my eyes. I'm scared I'll have

nightmares 22:50

 **Alya** do you need me to come over? 22:53

 **Marinette** I'll be ok, stay with nino 22:54

 **Alya** im not with nino… i just called him 22:54

its too late to be in a house im not allowed to stay the

night in 22:54

 **Marinette** you need to be with him. Someone does… maybe I'll go as

Ladybug 22:55

 **Alya** itd be a bit suspicious regarding your identity and

honestly, you deserve to take some time to heal before

you worry about anyone 22:55

 **Marinette** I guess you're right. 22:55

You know what, I'll bring you to Nino so you can see him

no matter what 22:56

I'll pick you up again at midnight 22:57

 **Alya** i really appreciate that but what about you? 22:57

 **Marinette** I have Tikki by my side 3 22:58

I'll be ok 22:58

 **Alya** okay… 22:59

Just don't hesitate to call me 22:59

 **Marinette** thanks alya 23:00

Tikki read the messages over Marinette's shoulder, finally turning to her with concern. "Are you sure it's ok to bring Alya over? Even if you don't plan to stay with them it might still give away your identity. As Nino sees it, you don't know him that well."

Marinette pushed the covers off and sat up, "It shouldn't be a problem. Nino knows that Ladybug knows he's friends with Adrien from when Jackady was after Monsieur Agreste and Adrien went 'missing'..." she laughed bitterly, "so that's why he was nowhere to be found until we split up with Chat Noir. The dork split up on purpose just to put Nino at ease."

She stood up and pushed to trapdoor open and turned to Tikki, who nodded for her to transform.

* * *

Ladybug settled Alya onto Nino's balcony. The curtains were drawn completely, so she stepped forward to knock.

Alya turned to Ladybug as they heard movement from inside the room. "Hey, in case you fall asleep before midnight, don't stress over it. I'll explain to Nino's parents in the morning, I'm sure they'll understand just this once."

Ladybug smiled sadly. "Thanks. I doubt I'll fall asleep though."

The curtains folded slightly. Warm lighting poured from the small opening Nino poked his head through. He looked exhausted, blank.

He jumped slightly and opened the balcony sliding door, "Ladybug? Alya?"

Alya stepped forward, "Ladybug showed up and offered to give me a lift so we could keep each other company for a little while."

Nino took a deep breath and nodded. He turned to Ladybug, the wet trails on his face catching the light behind him, "Ladybug, I'm so sorry…"

Ladybug put her hand on Nino's shoulder, "He was your friend too. Chat never mentioned you by name obviously, but now I know it was definitely you that he talked about all the time. He loved you very much, Nino."

Nino ducked his head, eyes falling to the floor as he pursed his lips and sighed shakily.

Ladybug brought him into a hug, "Thank you for being his friend and supporting him when he needed it the most."

He choked and hesitated to hug her back. Ladybug felt small in his arms, though her hold was strong. She stepped away from him and looked to Alya for a silent agreement.

Alya took Nino's hand. "Thanks again for going out of your way, Ladybug, take care."

Ladybug's smile didn't reach her eyes, "It's no problem. I'll be back-"

"Actually," Alya looked at Nino, whose face was crumpled beyond recognition, "I'll stay the night. We'll deal with consequences when they come, but it'll be worth it."

Ladybug chuckled, "That's so much like- well, anyway… ok. Night!"

Alya waved as Ladybug jumped onto the railing and cast her yo-yo out, zipping away into the night.

* * *

When Chloe strutted through the classroom door, the mumbles of her classmates became louder. She first squinted up at them, ready to voice her disapproval of the constant glances they threw at her. However, before she could open her mouth, the empty seats on the right side of the room caught her eye.

Chloe stomped onto the first step, glaring at the vacant rows she knew Adrien and his ridiculous friends should have filled by now. "Where's Adrikins and his geek squad?!"

The room fell silent. Chloe turned slowly toward the rest of the class, raising an eyebrow. She directed her eyes to Sabrina.

Sabrina frowned, blinking shyly, "Chloe... didn't you hear about what happened to Chat Noir yesterday?"

Chloe's face softened, her shoulders slumping as she leaned back. "Oh, well, yeah… obviously."

"Well…" Sabrina glanced away, "...these are just rumors but, apparently Gabriel Agreste was the one who took Chat Noir away, so everyone thinks that Chat Noir is Adrien."

Chloe's face paled, her eyes widening and eyebrows furrowing. "That's ridiculous!"

"W-we didn't want to believe it either but-" Sabrina gestured back to the empty seats, "now that none of them have shown up… we're starting to think it's true."

Chloe bared her teeth "How dare you say that?! That doesn't even make any sense, it's _obviously_ a coincidence! Are you trying to tell me Adrien is _dead?!_ ," she shook her head furiously to disguise the tears she blinked away. "Monsieur Agreste would have told me!"

Her classmates stared with their jaws locked tightly.

Mme Bustier walked in as the bell rang, taken aback by the atmosphere before the situation dawned on her. "Oh, Chloe… is it true? Do you know?"

Chloe inhaled sharply, her nostrils flaring. "You know what?! It's a lie, and I'll prove it myself. _Excuse_ me!"

The class watched as she stormed out and slammed the door.

* * *

"Sir," Nathalie stood at the foot of Adrien's bed, where Gabriel sat beside Adrien. "Chloe is demanding to see you, she has some _pressing_ questions."

Gabriel sighed, leaving Nathalie without an immediate answer as he paused to stroke his son's sleeping face. "Let her in."


	5. Chapter 5

The sunlight offended Marinette's eyes. The cheerful ray cast directly across her face the same way it did in the moment Chat Noir had died. The weather was a mockery, a disrespect to the fallen hero. When would God mourn her partner? When would the tragic loss be acknowledged by the universe, allowing the skies to gray and rain to fall?

But her face was warm and her body was too comfortable to move. It made her sick. She couldn't possibly deserve such a nice day. It was unfair that she had the privilege of going to sleep and waking up the next day. Adrien would never open his eyes again. If only she had noticed the man charging toward Chat before he'd been pushed. Then again, it was impossible to have known any akumatized victim would desire such a twisted thing. Victims were only bad because they were controlled by hate, in the end, they were all good.

Yesterday's events formed new anxiety. Now she had to consider that defeating the akuma and purifying the city, didn't mean the battle was over. The power of healing and creation didn't guarantee a perfect ending. Not if she could only use the power once.

Marinette rolled over, facing away from the wall. "Tikki," she croaked, "would there have been a way to heal him after the miraculous cure?"

Tikki frowned, "I think it's best not to think about what you could have done."

Marinette lifted her head, "So there is a way…"

"Well-"

"It really is my fault then, Tikki," Marinette's lips quivered, "if I had known…"

"But you didn't!" Tikki nuzzled her face into Marinette's cheek. "There's no use having regrets now, it's not good for you."

Marinette hummed, her eyes downcast. Still, she couldn't stop thinking about him or her powers altogether, after all, she would need to find a new Chat Noir now. A Ladybug should not be activated without a Chat Noir— according to Tikki. She winced. Who could she possibly choose that she wouldn't unintentionally despise? Seeing some trusted friend become a stranger and imposter, calling out her partner's power. Cataclysm. What if he'd had other powers he didn't know about, other powers that could have saved him?

She sat up, watching Tikki flutter in surprise. "Tell me anyway, Tikki. I don't want anything like this to happen again."

Tikki paused, then nodded. "Ok."

Marinette breathed shakily, watching her intently.

"It's your yo-yo. When you unlock the purification chamber, you can use it to shoot a beam, cast patches with your fingers, or scoop up portions of healing light. It's unlimited, but it slowly scratches time from your transformation. If you've already used Miraculous Ladybug, you detransform immediately."

"I see… so I would've revealed my identity to Paris in saving him." She furrowed her eyebrows, "but it would've been worth it. Although… I also could have just carried him away from the crowd and then-"

"Marinette, we aren't thinking about the past anymore, ok?"

"... it was yesterday."

"I know." They stared at each other. It was clear they both missed their kitty. "I just meant that there's no use blaming yourself."

"What _should_ I do then? I don't want to be Ladybug alone."

"Normally I'd say we find a new Chat Noir—"

"No!"

"—But…"

"But?"

Tikki shifted her eyes, "I can't find Plagg."

"Plagg is missing?! Well… wouldn't Gabriel Agreste have him?"

Tikki shrugged. "I sensed Plagg in the Agreste mansion up until last night."

"Up until last night?" Marinette frowned and immediately made her way down the ladder. "He did something. And I'm going to find out what."

"Marinette, wait!" Tikki chased after Marinette as she changed out of her pajamas and marched down the stairs.

Marinette quickly turned to mutter one last thing before passing by her parents, "I have to do something. I can't rest until Adrien can. And that starts with—"

" **Breaking News**

 _Last night, the tragic loss of one of Paris' greatest heroes and new details on the person responsible.—_ "

Sabine jumped as she turned away from the television, spotting Marinette unblinking as she watched the screen. "Oh, Tom, turn it off!"

Tom followed Sabine's gaze and quickly reached for the remote.

"No!" Marinette didn't look away from the news broadcast. Tom looked at Sabine worriedly but left the TV remote alone.

— _what cameras caught, moments before the attack. Viewer discretion is advised. Just after the akuma had been defeated, Ladybug and Chat Noir turn away from the victim, not noticing what's about to happen…_

Marinette became queasy as she watched her past-self smiling at Chat Noir. He was handing her a rose he found as he usually did, and she was replying with another… uncalled-for insult… because she always spoke to him that way. And it would always be fine because deep down he knew she really cared about him. Even if the last words she said to him were, "Since you found that rose on the ground, shall we dumpster dive behind extravagant restaurants for dinner?" and a laugh.

It was a joke that didn't sound so harsh in her head, but once it came out and she saw his embarrassed smile, she immediately apologized. Or at least she wanted to…

 _That's when the previously akumatized victim lunged forward and pushed Chat Noir over the railing. It now appears that the reason Chat Noir couldn't save himself or be rescued by Ladybug was that the victim had first swiped their weapons and thrown them away from the Eiffel Tower as well._

Ladybug's scream reached the camera's on the ground below. They followed Chat Noir's limp form. He would have looked lifeless already had he not flipped himself over to look back up at Ladybug. All Ladybug could do was run down the stairs as fast as she could.

Marinette's eyes trailed along the television screen, she couldn't look away. He would hit the ground in 3… 2…

She felt a pinch on her hand. She looked down to see Tikki had bitten her; just in time to hear the screaming crowd and miss the moment Chat Noir landed. Marinette stared at Tikki before turning her attention back to the news broadcast.

 _In the commotion, the victim made his escape. However, he_ _ **has**_ _been identified. 35-year-old Eadgar Belmont was an inmate in Fleury-Merogis Prison— for burglary, assault, and theft —who mysteriously escaped yesterday afternoon…_

"Chat Noir…" Marinette muttered, "was murdered by some… some _low life_?"

She turned on her heel and made her way to the door, ignoring her mother's call to eat breakfast before leaving. As she stormed down the stairs, Tikki finally slipped out of her hiding spot. "Marinette, what are you going to do?"

"The Miraculous can't fix this, so I will."

"That's not your concern, leave it to the police. Your responsibility is Hawkmoth, he's still—"

"Hawkmoth…"

Tikki blinked, "Huh?"

"He's our next target, and I might just know where to find him."

"Marinette…"

Marinette pushed the backdoor open, morning sunlight flooding her tired eyes. "If he thinks he can—"

"Marinette, it's not your fault!" The kwami blurted as her wielder finally came to a stop.

After a long pause, Marinette shook her head. "But it is my fault! Didn't you see it in the footage, Tikki?! While we were talking, his cat ears flicked back, he _heard_ something! While that criminal was sneaking up on us to take my yo-yo and his baton, he heard it, because of course he would! He has super hearing! But _I_ distracted him, _I_ said some stupid, mean joke, and _I_ got him killed!"

"No, you didn't! Slow down, Marinette… just breathe. I feel a bit lost too, but what I _can_ tell you is that Chat Noir doesn't have anything against you. You have to be careful what you say to people, because you don't know when it'll be your last time with them, but you two always joke like that. He understood—"

"How do I know that?! He made that face… and… and," Marinette fell to her knees, still holding the door open, "It's his last memory of me."

"That is _not_ how he'll remember you."

"How he _will_ remember me?" Marinette sniffled, "Tikki… do you believe in the Afterlife?"

Tikki nodded firmly. "When souls leave the body, they go into the sky and make wind."

"The wind? I thought souls became stars?"

"What? That doesn't make any sense… stars are balls of burning gas—"

"Ok, I know what stars are! Look, whether or not you're right about Chat Noir, I won't feel satisfied until I have a one-on-one with Hawkmoth," Marinette stood back up and squinted up at the sky, wondering if Adrien really was in the gusts of wind that swept over Paris.

Tikki floated up to Marinette's shoulder, "What's your plan for that, anyway? How do you plan to find him?"

"I think Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth. Why would he take Chat Noir away knowing it would reveal his son's identity?— _if_ he is in fact Adrien… now I'm not so sure —it could be for publicity, but I don't think even Monsieur Agreste would stoop that low. But what about the Cat Miraculous? We saw that he owned the book of Miraculous already, and now Plagg is missing? It can't be a coincidence. He has one of the two Miraculous he's wanted for so long, and he _won't_ be getting the other one. Tikki…" Marinette looked over at Tikki with the intention of transforming.

"Ok, but be careful, Marinette. And remember, this is about justice. For Adrien's sake, don't make it about revenge. That's why I don't want you going after the criminal, leave that to the police."

Marinette frowned. "I… alright. But let's go have a talk with Paris' beloved fashion icon. Tikki, transform me."

Ladybug looked down at her suit, it was different. It was more of an armor now, with a black undersuit. Her mask had changed into something resembling safety goggles but much sleeker. Ladybug clenched her fists, "I'm glad we're on the same page for one thing, Tikki," she stepped out into the street, "Ladybug has to come on a lot stronger than before."

* * *

Gabriel met Chloe at the stairs, she was tapping her foot frantically. She noticed his unusual appearance. Locks of his hair were thrown out of place, his smooth blazer and vest were missing, and his dress-shirt had the first few buttons undone and his sleeves were rolled up.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Shouldn't _Adrien_ be at school?" Chloe snapped, "where is he?"

Her face was red and her eyes were wet. She looked desperately into Gabriel's eyes, she looked like a small child. Gabriel tilted his head down and sighed, "I have good _and_ bad news…"

"Well, then get to the good news already!"

Gabriel stared at her for a moment before stepping aside and raising his arm over to the stairs, "Follow me…"

Chloe glared back and marched up the marble stairs alongside him. "If you think keeping your mouth shut for suspense is funny, just keep in mind that everyone in Paris thinks he's _dead_. And I'm assuming that the good news involves him being alive because if it doesn't, do you want to know what Adrien thought of you?—"

"CHLOE," Gabriel stopped in his tracks and whipped his head around to look at her, "I suggest you fix your tone with me. I do not need to be _reminded_ of how the last few hours have gone for me, I have suffered through every moment already. So I don't _care_ how bad of a mood you're in, you do _not_ speak to me that way!"

He sighed and continued up the stairs without waiting for Chloe to react. She followed him quietly— a few paces slower than before —as Gabriel spoke calmly again as if nothing had happened. "Don't worry, I'll show him to you, or at least what's left of him…"

Chloe flinched, a lump forming in her throat. She wanted to ask him what he meant before walking into Adrien's bedroom, but prepared for the worst.

"I'm only showing you because I knew you would be more persistent than any reporter… so I'm expecting absolute secrecy from you." Gabriel pushed Adrien's door open and stepped aside for Chloe to enter first.

She stood in place, staring into the bedroom and then back at Gabriel. For a second, she appeared to be sniffing the air and trembling. "What secret? It's nothing… illegal… is it?"

"Just what exactly are you implying? Look, whatever is going on… this is beyond the laws of man… in fact, it's beyond the laws of physics."

Chloe took a deep breath and stepped inside. Her ankles and knees wobbled and her face felt numb. It felt like her head was swelling. She hadn't noticed she was clenching her jaw until her teeth started to ache. She dragged her eyes until they finally landed on the bed. "Monsieur Agreste…" her eyebrows furrowed, "where is he?"

Gabriel rushed to Chloe's side, looking wildly about the room. "Adrien? Adrien?!"

"Papa!"

Chloe and Gabriel looked up at the ceiling. She gasped and he stuttered.

"Wh- Is he akumatized?!" Chloe blurted, frozen in place.

"A-Adrien... you get down from there!"

Adrien twirled around in midair, dancing upside down above his father's head. "No, thank you."

"That is _not_ what I taught you 'no, thank you' for, and don't touch that!" Gabriel huffed as Adrien started to unscrew a lightbulb. "Why don't you come say hi to Chloe?"

Chloe whipped her head toward Gabriel with wide eyes, he addressed Adrien so calmly. To him, the flying figure in dark silk was not, in fact, a demon. Chloe could not help but see a stranger. He was so far away, and he didn't even look at her.

Adrien clutched the lightbulb and stared down at his old friend. "Chloe?" He descended slowly, "You're so… big!"

He landed in front of her. He was just a bit taller than her, his hair was brighter than hers, his eyes were vibrant. And for a moment, she saw him. Chloe shook her head in disbelief, "I have no idea what's going on or what you're talking about, Adrien," she flung her arms around his neck, "but I'm glad you really are here."

"Of course I'm here, this is my house!" Adrien stayed comfortable in Chloe's arms but still played with the lightbulb. He placed it on top of his head as what he considered a 'thinking cap'; it nearly rolled off his head before Gabriel caught it.

"Alright, that's enough," Gabriel set the lightbulb aside and held out his hand— already accustomed to walking Adrien everywhere he went. "Let's get you some breakfast."

* * *

"So… you knew he could do… _that?_ " Chloe pointed up at Adrien, who was floating alongside the top row of kitchen cabinets as if casually strolling down a grocery aisle.

"Not at all," Gabriel watched helplessly, "I just accept it at this point."

Adrien sniffed around until he found himself by the lower cabinets. Rather than opening the cabinet door, he simply stuck his head through the wood. By the sound of it, he was clearly uncovering the stored camembert.

Gabriel rushed to grab Adrien's legs and pull him out, "You've had enough don't you think?" He turned to Chloe with an exasperated sigh, "what sort of child lock am I supposed to use for _this?_ "

Adrien kicked about, trying to free himself from his father's grasp.

Chloe pursed her lips, "You're absolutely sure he's not akumatized?"

"Yes… for the last time, this is how he woke up."

Adrien started to scream.

"But why is he like this?" Chloe covered her ears.

"Magic is what saved his life, so it's got something to do with that."

"If you want an expert in magic, then shouldn't his kwami thingy have some answers? Where is it?"

"His kwami has been missing," Gabriel pinned Adrien's ankles together with one hand and reached over to grab his shoulder.

"So like… his kwami has been missing, he's eating like a monster, and he suddenly has natural superpowers? His kwami is obviously controlling him from the inside."

"W- Chloe… that's brilliant!"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Duh…"

"For once you say something useful—"

"Hey! That's the thanks I get?!"

"But… how much control does Plagg have over Adrien? AUgh!" Gabriel fell back onto the kitchen tiles as Adrien threw his shoulders back. Half of Adrien's face was black and his eyes were fully green. "A-Adrien, c-calm down…"

"He has _ears!_ " Chloe backed away as the tips of his fingers turned black as well.

Gabriel struggled as he tried to hold onto Adrien's waist. Gabriel growled at Chloe in between breaths, "I don't care- about his- _ears_ , help me- stop Adrien- before he hurts someone!"

Adrien shook with incredible strength, but Gabriel clamped on tighter. Adrien hissed.

"That's _not_ Adrien," Chloe slowly stepped around the rampaging cat… thing… with her back to the cabinets. "You s-said the kwami's name was Plagg?—"

Adrien stomped, a burst of a black substance spread from his foot and the floor cracked. The whole room shook and the lights flickered as kitchenware fell from the cabinets. Chloe screamed and Gabriel threw himself over her.

The room stabilized itself again and Gabriel stood up with Chloe, "Run!"

As Chloe ran from the kitchen, Gabriel made a dive for the camembert, making sure Adrien saw him before running toward his workroom. With every step Adrien took, the lights would blink. The black smudges on Adrien's body spread like mold throughout his skin and into his hair. Gabriel could feel the presence changing from behind him. An overwhelming, cold darkness that reached out and drained anything it touched. The moment he felt his chest hollow and his back chill, Gabriel remembered his son's eyes. Empty green lights, wide and infinite like portals. Their untrackable gaze too horrifying to look at but impossible to look away from. But Gabriel didn't look back. Not even when he stopped hearing the footsteps. He knew Adrien— or whatever he had turned into —was right behind him and that he couldn't afford to slow down for even a second, though his heavy feet and pounding heart wanted him to.

Gabriel made a hard turn into his workroom, disappearing from Adrien's sight for half a second. Adrien flew in sharply, seeing nothing but hot pink before collapsing to the ground trapped in a warm darkness. He panicked and pushed against his surroundings, the walls gave easily and were soft, but the more they were pushed away from him the more infinite they seemed. Adrien's punches and swats slowed as he began to feel sleepy. The enclosure was actually a bit nice. It was quiet, soft, and warm.

"That's better… just relax." Gabriel sighed, loosening his grip around the hot pink fabric that covered Adrien.

Although he was calming down, Adrien shifted around every now and then, sniffing loudly when he sensed cooler air. He managed to stick his nose out from an open corner, his cat ears and newly-black hair poking out as well.

A shadow cast over Gabriel from the window, he turned to look and quickly covered Adrien again. "Ladybug…"

Gabriel cringed as he looked back and forth between his gift-wrapped son and the window remote on his desk. He leaned on top of Adrien— prompting his son to squeak 'oof!' —and strained to reach the remote. "Shh Adrien, let's play a game where you stay quiet until I say so and I get you ice cream later."

"Ok!" Adrien whispered with a giggle.

Gabriel sat up and pressed a button on the remote, "Ladybug, I see you've improved your suit—"

"Hawkmoth… " Ladybug dropped down from the window.

Gabriel blinked, "... I'm sorry?"

"Don't play dumb, I know everything, and you're _sick_."

"Alright," Gabriel folded his arms, "tell me what I did if you're so smart." He stood up in front of the little ball his son had made himself into.

Ladybug frowned, "You're stalling. And what is that you're hiding?"

"What, this?" Gabriel stepped aside and stared at Adrien, "I'm a designer, these are my materials."

"What are you designing for, a tree stump? What's under there?" Ladybug took a step forward, more of the mysterious object coming into view from behind the desk.

Gabriel walked around to meet her before she could get close enough to see the gentle breathing. "I wouldn't expect you to understand fabrication as everything you need simply falls right into your hand, doesn't it, Ladybug? Oh, everything except… I don't know, a manual for your powers? Powers that could have saved _my son_ without it having to come to t—"

"You _wanted_ him to die!" Ladybug batted her teary eyes in an attempt to clear her vision.

"I _WHAT?!_ "

"I knew that it was strange for you to so readily come in and take Chat Noir away, but I got to thinking… who would find out about it so quickly that they arrived at the moment it was being broadcast? Who would be on their way not only before the delayed livestream caught it, but before anyone knew what was happening? The guy who saw it coming. And it would all be smooth sailing from there, wouldn't it? Right from under Ladybug's nose, the cat miraculous… _yours_. Where is the miraculous and where is Plagg?!"

"I don't know! I don't care about your _pathetic_ miraculous anymore, I'm _done_ playing with magic. If it were true that I did it on purpose, I wouldn't have been working so hard on… no, I won't tell you yet. You're not in a very cooperative mood right now and my situation isn't in an ideal state. You'll know when the time comes, but don't come in pointing fingers as if you're innocent. Hawkmoth is _dead_. You can take this thing for all I care," Gabriel reached into his pocket and tossed a small pin into Ladybug's hand.

Ladybug's lower lip quivered as she examined the dormant miraculous, "It is _not_ my fault! _You_ akumatized a _criminal_. Did you really see that ending well?—"

Gabriel pushed his sewing machine off of his desk and it crashed to the ground, nearly hitting Ladybug. "GET OUT!"

Ladybug jumped back staring at Gabriel for a second before retreating.

Gabriel sighed and fell to the ground. "I'm sorry if I scared you, Adrien," he caught his breath and turned to peek at his son. His eyes widened. The fabric had flattened over his form stretched out on the ground; the profile of his face could be made out in the creases. Like a limp body awaiting identification. "Adrien… Adrien!"

Adrien's reached his hands over from beneath the sheet. He smiled, "It's time for ice cream!"

"I suppose it is," Gabriel chuckled, "Nathalie will get some for us."

"Aww but I want to go out and get some!"

"Uh…" Chloe peered into the room, "is it safe?"

"Yes it's safe," Gabriel stood up, "but you should go home for now. Don't tell anyone what you saw. I have a plan to make his well-being public in a way that will appear as though nothing had happened to him in the first place, thus disconnecting his relation to Chat Noir. But I won't bring him outside until he's back to himself, this behavior—"

Gabriel gestured to the boy sitting beside him, swaying side to side with a sheet of hot pink satin wrapped over his head as he happily hummed to himself and finished the stolen camembert.

"—might set people off."

Chloe side-eyed him, "I dunno… this is the most normal Adrien thing he's done all day. People might just think he's loopy from… getting his wisdom teeth taken out or… that he has a fever or something."

Before Gabriel could reply, Adrien grunted and fell backward. As he hit the ground, something burst from his chest and landed in Chloe's lap.

Gabriel leaned over Adrien but looked back at Chloe, "Plagg!"

Chloe glared down at the small cat, "You!" she grabbed the scruff of his neck with her fingers, "are you done playing games?! Do you realize you almost killed us?!"

Plagg groaned and blinked slowly, "It's not my fault, look I wasn't thinking straight. I was so low on energy because all of my power had been used at once, I couldn't even leave because I was bound to the kid while he was out cold. So I had to wait for him to wake up just to eat? Yeah right—"

Gabriel pointed a nasty finger at Plagg. "You ate plenty of other food you ingrate—"

"Wait, slow down. Adrien was asleep the whole time? So you were controlling him every single minute?" Chloe scrunched her nose as she recalled her interactions with Adrien.

"No it's…" Plagg looked over at Adrien, knocked out on the ground, "It's more like he was dreaming. My and Tikki's power did a lot, he just needed his memories restored into his new… body. I had to stay with him until he was ready—"

"Yours and Tikki's powers? So the ultimate power was used after all… but how?"

" _New body?_ " Chloe was left ignored.

"It was something new. Ladybug still had her miraculous, so you two must have had the same wish at the same time," Plagg shrugged.

Adrien stirred.

"Adrien!" All three of them rushed over to him.

"Ah," Adrien sat up holding his head and staring at the wrapper in his hand, "what's going on? And why was I eating camembert?"

Chloe tackled him, "Oh, Adrien, you're back to your normal self!"

"N-normal?" Adrien turned and looked at Gabriel, "Pere?"

Gabriel flinched at the name, but his eyes melted and he smiled warmly at Adrien as he finally felt reassurance washing over him.

Chloe wiped her eyes and took a deep breath before backing away from Adrien and crossing her arms. "So now are you going to tell people? At least tell his three nerd friends so they don't keep skipping school—"

"They weren't at school?" Adrien furrowed his eyebrows. "Was I at school? The last thing I remember is…"

"No, Adrien, you _aren't_ at school. School is still going right now and we're both skipping."

"Actually, you aren't skipping," Gabriel pulled out his cellphone, "the school announced a half-day in order to establish an official holiday. In the future it will be on the actual day, yesterday, but for now—"

"What's the holiday for?" Adrien blinked up at his father with wide eyes.

"Well hurry up and get him outside so that the world knows he's okay," Chloe waved her hand toward the door.

"Why wouldn't I be okay, why did I miss school?" Adrien looked around wildly as more of his questions went unanswered.

"Because you had a fever. But you're fine now and you need to go show your stupid beautiful face outside while it's still been less than a day of the rumors."

"Well, I did promise him ice cream after all," Gabriel smiled softly at Adrien.

Adrien stared at his father with astonishment. "I… my friends skipped school because I had a _fever?_ "

"It uh…" Chloe snapped her fingers as she backed out of the door, "was a really bad fever, you blacked out and everything. They came to check on you and left recently. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, bye Adrikins!~" she escaped with a slight wobble to her step and a strain to her smile, but Adrien wouldn't know the difference.

Gabriel put his hand on Adrien's shoulder as he stared after Chloe. "Get dressed, let's go get that ice cream. We'll have to find a quiet way out, Nathalie told me there were paparazzi hiding just around the corner last night."

Adrien nodded slowly, "Yes sir."

"Why are you speaking so formally to your Papa?" Gabriel reached his hand out to grab Adrien's, "Isn't ice cream supposed to be fun?"

"Uhh…" Adrien stared oddly at Gabriel, then at his outstretched hand.

It occurred to Gabriel that Adrien was a 15-year-old again, one who called him 'Pere' instead of 'Papa' and didn't hold his hand when they walked together. Gabriel shook his head stubbornly, insisting with his hand, "Is it so bad to hold your Papa's hand just because you're grown?"

Adrien thought for a moment, his face softening as he shook his head. He grabbed Gabriel's hand as they walked down the hall. "Per- Papa… I don't know what's going on, but I don't want it to end."

Gabriel squeezed Adrien's hand. "Me neither."


End file.
